


Enough Love To Go Around

by dontshootmespence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Breeding, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Multi, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: At The Breeding Bench, omegas willingly lend their ‘services’ to alphas in need.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Reader, Arthur Ketch/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Enough Love To Go Around

At The Breeding Bench, fertile omegas lend their services, i.e. their sweet little pussies, to alphas in desperate need of a cunt to fuck during their ruts. Some Omegas fall for their customers, some don’t. Some know who fathered their pups, others don’t. What remains is the omegas are in control. You’d be lying if you said this is what you imagined when you presented about 10 years ago, but you’d also be lying if you said you didn’t love what you did now.

As the owner of the business, Gabriel only took a five percent commission, so that he, and all his girls, could make a damn good living, which you did. Plus, he let his girls have all the power, unlike so many others in similar positions, so if you wanted an alpha to knot you, you could, but if you didn’t want to, you could forbid it, and thankfully everyone that used the establishment played by the rules.

The only Alpha you’d had so far, and the one you shared your only pup (so far) with, was Gabriel. He was a wonderful Alpha and father, and totally not the jealous type, so even after he claimed you, he said if you wanted to accept other alphas he was fine with that so long as he could claim another omega. Any other pups you might have he would help provide for.

All the girls had their regulars, the ones that would utilize the services of The Breeding Bench during every single one of their ruts. Then there were the floaters that came in and out of town. You had your regulars too; the brothers, Sam and Dean, a British transplant named Arthur Ketch, a man named Castiel floated in a few times a year and always booked some time with you and one of the other girls, Meg. You never cared to know people’s names unless they came in often, so you knew a few other names, including Gadreel, Benny and Mick.

Within the next week you had appointments with Sam, Dean and Arthur; they’d been your clients the longest and you trusted them all implicitly. Sam had no Omega. Dean had one, another friend of yours, Jo, and Arthur didn’t have one either. You’d have any or all of them if they wanted.

Walking into the back office, you bent down and gave Gabriel a kiss. Somehow, he’s able to perfectly balance being a father to your one-year-old pup, Aiden, with running this kind of establishment. “Who’s coming tonight?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Everyone who walks in the door, obviously,” you laughed. “But if you mean who’s on the schedule, Sam and Dean. I wasn’t supposed to have Arthur for a couple days, but he asked to reschedule and told him if he didn’t mind working around Sam and Dean then I’d be happy to squeeze him in...so to speak.”

Gabriel chuckled, his pen gliding over the numbers in the books. “Dirty little Omega. They’ve been going to you since we opened, right?”

“Yup, nearly five years for all of them. Arthur’s not the type to take an Omega. He’s more just in it for the fuck,” you say softly out of range of Aiden’s little ears. “But the boys I could see being interested. You’re still okay with that, right?”

“As long as you are, love. As long as everyone knows I’m your primary Alpha, you can have as many as you want.”

With a smile, you gave him another kiss and placed another on the top of Aiden’s head. In order to make sure there’s no immediate territory issues between alphas, only one alpha is allowed in a room with you at a time, so no threesomes or moresomes are allowed. Apparently, Gabriel had allowed it once upon a time but after one alpha nearly ripped another’s throat out he set up ground rules.

Despite being brothers, Sam and Dean could get territorial with you if they were both in a rut in your presence at the same time, so Dean would be your second appointment and Sam your last. First was Arthur.

Stepping into your usual room, you met his steely gaze and a shiver ran quickly down your spine at the sight of his smirk. “Hello, darling.”

“Hey, Ketch,” you greeted as you turned to close the door. Before you could turn around, he was on you, his mouth gliding up and down your neck in search of whatever sweet spot might make you squirm today. “Rut came early, huh?”

He only grunted in response before spinning you around and yanking your jeans and panties down with a few quick movements. “On the bed, head over the edge, mouth open. Don’t swallow a damn thing.”

“Wanna fuck me stupid?”

“You could say that,” he growled.

Crawling onto the bed, you let your tongue hang out and clasped your hands in front of you so that you could give him the illusion of control. Slick already dripped from you, easing the thick slide of his cock inside you. He bent down over you and bit down on your ear as he began to pump into you. “No talking. Just let me fuck that sweet little cunt.”

Whimpering, you turned toward him only to have him shove your face back into the bed. “Such a good little cunt.” You smiled to yourself, crying out each time he thrusted to the hilt. As the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, heat spread throughout your body, nerves licked by fire until saliva was dripping onto the floor of its own accord. “Whose cunt is this?” He asked, desperation demanding an answer.

Every word was punctuated by a sharp thrust. “It’s- Your- Cunt- Sir.”

With a final thrust, he quickly pulled out and walked to where your face hung over the bed. Grabbing your hair, he yanked your head back. His knot was thick and swollen, aching for connection, but Ketch was a man of no complications and preferred not to knot, instead slipping his cock down your throat. “Swallow it all, love.”

You eagerly did as he commanded, smiling around him as he pulled out and slapped his knot against your lips, leaving a trail of spit to roll down your chin. Bending down, he tongued at your mouth and instructed you to stay still while he readied himself to leave. “Love marveling at my handiwork.”

Just before he slipped out of the room, he turned to you. “Until next time, darling.”

Smiling, you licked your lips in reply.

One down, two to go.

\---

Combing your hands through your hair, you stood up and went to the adjoining bathroom to clean up for your next appointment. As promised, Ketch had fucked you stupid, so it took a few minutes before you felt like yourself again. You brushed your hair and slipped into a different outfit that you knew Dean would lose his mind over - leather pants with a low-cut red top and matching heels.

You’d be a little early for Dean’s appointment, but after brushing your teeth, you returned to the bedroom (which had newly laundered sheets thanks to the staff) and sat with your legs crossed, patiently waiting. Though your heat was likely a few weeks away at the very least, Dean’s scent filled your nostrils before he even walked in the room. “Holy shit, babe. You trying to kill me?”

You ran your tongue over your teeth as Dean shrugged his leather jacket off and practically lunged across the room, teeth nipping and biting at your heated skin. Arching into his hunger, you scratched at his skin, giving him silent permission to let himself go. “You’re always safe with me, Dean.”

He lifted you up against the wall and raked his hand up under your shirt to lift it over your head. “How long we been doin, this? Five years?”

Reaching down into your panties, you pushed them down along with your leather pants and kicked them to the side. “Five years, baby.” There was an obvious, unspoken question dancing on the tip of his tongue. “Wanna knot me, Alpha?”

“Already got one. Okay to share?”

“As long as you are.”

He grunted as he kicked his pants off and laughed. “We can be one big happy family.”

Laughter dissolved into a drive you’d never seen in him before, that pure Alpha desire and strength that most saved for the ones they claimed. As he carried you to the bed, he tore your shirt off and pushed your bra off in the most clumsy, too-sex-starved-to-care way. His cock pressed against your stomach and you palmed at it, massaging his knot before he laid you down on the bed and dropped to his knees. Entwining his fingers in yours, he licked his way up your pussy, moaning at the taste of your slick. “Goddamn, baby.” Dean’s tongue slid up and down your folds, lips suckling at soft skin.

“Knot me, Alpha,” you breathed. You whined in desperation and watched as his head popped up from between your legs and he stalked his way up your body.

When his face hovered over yours, his hunger softened for a moment as his lips met yours. “You know I’m not doing this just because I’m mid-rut, right? I might have started off as just your customer but-”

With every bit of strength you could muster, you grabbed his face and crashed your lips into his. “And I don’t let just anyone knot me. Only someone I trust. Someone I love.”

Not another word was spoken as Dean slipped his hands up your arms and into the space between your fingers, gliding your arms above your head. “You sure?”

“Fuck me, Alpha.”

Biting your lip, you sighed as his knot filled you. He was shaking, undoubtedly trying not to just fuck you like a jackhammer and actually take his time. It wasn’t that you didn’t appreciate it, but you wanted, needed, to see him lose control. Despite his grip on your hands, you wrapped your legs around him and dug your heels into his lower back. “It’s okay, Alpha. Fuck me. Make me yours.”

An appreciative growl rolled up from his throat as he thrusted into you to the hilt. “Not gonna last long.”

“Don’t care,” you replied, nipping at his ear. “Just need you.”

With each thrust, you dug your heels in harder and harder until he was practically grinding into you. Knot swelling, he started to rut against you and whisper in your ear about how he was going to fill you up, every word of which you soaked in as your legs began to shake. “That’s it, Dean. Fuck, fuck fuck.”

When his knot locked to you, his mouth dropped open, but nothing came out. All he could do was go still above you, thick ropes of come spilling into your pussy. Slowly, his rutting slowed to a stop, though his lips continued their sweet assault on the side of your neck. “Love you,” he said softly, smiling into your shoulder.

“I love you, too, Alpha.”

As his knot released itself, you talked about where things would go from here. Like Gabriel, he promised that whether or not any pups were his he would take care of them, just as he was doing with Jo. He also respected your decision to accept more alphas if you so chose. He only asked to know who they were. “Gotta make sure they’re good enough for you, too. Otherwise I’ll rip their throats out.”

Finally, his knot released and he pulled out to lay at your side. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. You know I have to get ready for my next appointment, right?”

“Yea,” he replied with a knowing smile. “Can I ask you something?”

You nodded.

“You want Sam to be your alpha too, don’t you?”

Shyly, you nodded again and rolled on top of him. “I do. I’ve been seeing him as long as you. I love you both. I’ve got a lot of love to go around though I promise.”

“Well, Sam I can personally vet and say I trust him. Is there anyone else? Besides Gabriel I mean?”

“Not right now. I do have some consistent customers, but no one else I’m on that level with yet. Just you three. I trust you with my life.”

Glancing at the clock, Dean sat up and situated you in his lap, tonguing at your mouth. “After your next appointment, you free?”

“Yea. Have some ideas?”

“I do. Maybe Sam can join in on the fun.”

“I’d love that.”

As he got dressed, you fell into easy conversation about his work at the shop, which he owned alongside Sam. Most knowledgeable gun enthusiasts in the Midwest. “See you later, ‘Mega. Show Sam a good time.”

“I always do,” you said with a wink.

And with that he was out the door, leaving you just enough time to get cleaned up for Sam.

\---

After getting cleaned up, you went back to your once again freshly made bed. You didn’t bother getting dressed. Sam normally preferred you be naked the minute he walked in anyway.

Maybe it was Dean knotting you, maybe it was the amount of sex you’d had in the past few days, but you were pretty sure your heat was going to come a littler earlier than usual, but you didn’t mind. With (hopefully) three Alphas, you’d be taken care of in any and every way. And you wanted another pup. Aiden was the light of your life.

Rubbing your legs together, you slipped your hand between your legs and inhaled the sharp smell of pine mixed with motor oil and just a dash of freshly fallen rain. You didn’t even realize Sam was there until the door closed. “Already getting ready for me?”

“I could smell you,” you replied with a smile. Feeling bold, you decided to ask Sam rather than wait. “Can I ask you something? And if you say no, it’s okay, we can continue on as normal.”

Sam’s brows furrowed. “Something wrong?” He asked, pressing a kiss to your plump lips.

“Not at all. You know I have an Alpha right?”

“Gabriel, and I’m going to go out on a limb and say Dean claimed you too.”

“Yea, because I love them both. And I love you. Would you knot me too? Claim me?”

His eyes transitioned from soft and concerned to hungry and possessive in an instant. “Fuck yes. Wanna see you round with my pups. Even if they aren’t mine. You are and they’ll be in every way that matters. Can we use the bench?”

Giggling, you opened the closet door and pulled out the collapsable bench he liked to use. Before you even laid a hand on it to unfold it, he yanked it away and readied it quickly, roughly grabbing your hips to bend you over the bench. “Wait,” you said.

He stopped immediately. “What is it?”

“I want to look at you when you claim me. Tie me up face up?” Sam bit your lower lip and smiled into your mouth before practically throwing you onto the bench, hands tied to a bar above your head. “Tie my legs too?” You asked breathlessly.

Dropping to his knees in front of you, Sam tied your ankles to the legs of the bench, his lips and teeth and tongue trailing over your legs as his hands deftly fiddled with the ropes. “You’re so damn perfect. So eager to be used.”

Your tongue darted out and washed over your bottom lip. Feeling helpless in your Alphas’ embrace - it imbued you with a strength you didn’t have in any other moment.

As he straddled the bench, legs on either side of your slightly spread ones, he pinched your nipples and relished in the way you embraced pain. You felt your slick drip onto the bench below your ass and popped your head up to see Sam stroking himself, his knot almost painfully swollen. “Fuck me, Alpha. Pound my sweet little pussy.”

Growling, Sam slipped himself inside you with one swift thrust. Had you not entertained other appointments this evening, his thickness would’ve pained you, but you were more than ready for him. Your body was eager for it and even though you could barely move due to the binds around your wrists and ankles, you tried to buck into his movements.

Sam grasped the bench on either side of your hips and used it as leverage to pump into you, his cock coated with slick with each pass into your wet heat. Each pointed thrust rattled your entire body. But it wasn’t close enough, despite how his knot was swelling inside you. You wanted him closer, covering you. “I need to feel all of you,” you breathed, almost begging. “Just fuck me. Mark me. Make me yours.”

Bending over, he placed most of his weight on you, his chiseled chest flush with yours. He was so heavy and desperate for release you could barely breathe, but it didn’t matter when you felt his knot lock to you. He breathed against your neck. “Gonna pump you full of my cum. You’re gonna take it like a little Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha. Pump me full.”

A strained groan erupted from his lips, which wrapped around your nipple. He bit down so hard you cried out and bucked upward as much as your body would allow, legs trembling so violently you could hear the bench shaking underneath you. “Fuck, Sam.”

Sam chuckled into your sweat-slick skin, rutting against you while he came down from his high. Once his knot finally released, he removed the ties that bound you to the chair and carried you to the bed. He slipped in behind you and cradled you in his embrace, every inch of his body molded against yours. Even now you could help but grab his arm and wrap it around you, craving the closeness. “Even now, such a needy little Omega,” Sam laughed.

“Always.” For a few minutes, you sat there in silence, breathing in rhythm with each other. “You were my last appointment for the night. I promised Dean we’d go out. Wanna join? I could show you both just how needy I really am.”

Sam swallowed hard and smiled into your neck, a movie’s worth of images playing through his mind. “Slutty little ‘Mega.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
